1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an all-wheel steer trailer and more particularly to an all-wheel steer trailer which is ideally suited for use in the agriculture industry to support fertilizer tanks or the like thereon. Even more particularly, the trailer of this invention includes a mechanism interconnecting the front and rear axle beams on the trailer so that the front and rear wheels will track one another. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a locking assembly which prevents the rear axle beam of the trailer from pivoting with respect to the main frame when the front axle beam is pivoted so that the trailer may be towed on a highway or the like without the rear wheels tracking the front wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dual axle trailers have long been provided wherein the front axle beam and the rear axle beam are pivoted in opposite directions relative to a main frame when the front axle beam is pivoted in one direction or another so that the rear wheels track the front wheels. An all-wheel steer trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,916. In most all-wheel steer or four-wheel steer trailers, the front and rear axle beams are interconnected by means of a diagonally extending tie rod to cause the simultaneously pivoting of the front and rear axle beams in opposite directions. A problem exists in the art in that when the trailer is to be towed on a road or highway, there is no convenient way of preventing the pivotal movement of the rear axle beam which makes it somewhat hazardous for the trailer to be moved along a road or highway.